Reba's song
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: This is a first in my songfics, but don't worry chapter three for Take  me there is almost dun! It's about two ppl who love each other so much, and have a hard time showing it


She said I was 7 and you were 9 

I looked at you like the stars that shine

in the sky

Like pretty lights

And our daddy's used to joke

about the two of us

Growin' up and fallin' in love

and our mamas smiled

and rolled their eyes

and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

said you'd beat me up

you were bigger than me

you never did

you never did

Take me back to a world

where the world was black and white

I dared you to kiss me

and ran when you tried

just two kids you and I

"Come on Brock! You couldn't catch me if I was walkin'!" A seven year old Reba said. "Go away you little brat, or I'll beat you up!" A nine year old Brock said clenching a fist. "Oh come on Brock, can't you see she likes you?" A 9 year old Terry said.

"I don't care, she's a little brat, I mean lok at her." Brock said pointing at her. She had her long copper penny colored hair tied back in a ponytail and a baseball cap on backwards.

"She's cool, and I think she looks pretty." Terry said defending Reba. He walked over to her and put and arm around her shoulder. Reba looked down at his arm with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't need your help, I can take care of myself." Reba snorted.

"Hey John D! Look at them two kids!" J.V. said. "Yeah they gonna get married one day." John D. replied. The two men started laughing and Helen and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Hey Brock! Can I come up?!" Reba yelled about halway up the rope ladder to the tree house. "Go away!" Brock yelled. "Please?" Reba cried.

That little voice with a southern accent melted his heart. "Fine, but don't talk to me." Brock said as she climbed up.

"Hey Brock, I dare you to kiss me." Reba asked when they were back on the ground. "Huh?" Brock asked. "Come on you chicken!" Reba said. Brock rolled his eyes and tried to kiss her, but the little girl took off.

RHBH4EVER EHBH4EVER RHBH4EVER

Well I was 16 when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

but your eyes still shined

like pretty lights

and our daddy's used to joke about the two of us

they never believed we'd really fall in love

and our mamas smiled

and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my

Take me back to the creek we used to love

2am riding in your truck

and all I need is you next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

Slammin' doors instead of kissin' goodnight

you stayed outside till the morning light

oh my my my my

"Hey man catch!" 18 year old Terry said throwinga football at Brock, who was the same age. "You ready for the tryouts?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I was practicing all summer, and I've changed, but I'm not the only person who's changed." Terry said as he pointed to a person standing behind a locker, but you couldn't see who it was.

"Who is it?" Brock asked. "Damn! I thought I left that book right here!" A 16 year old Reba muttered. "I recognize the voice, but not the bottom part of the body." Brock said with sarcasm.

"Wait for it." Terry said. "I can't wait forever, couldn't you just tell me?" Brock complained. Finally Reba slammed her locker shut with the book she was looking for in her hand.

"Holy..." Was all Brock could get out of his mouth when he saw how much that little brat he'd remembered when he was nine, had changed. "She's beautiful." Brock whispered. "I know, it's so weird." Terry said.

"Hey guys." Reba said smiling. "Sup Reba?'' Brock said. "Hang on." Reba said taking something out of her purse. Reba put her favorite ball cap on backwards and was satisfied.

"So I see you had a good summer." Brock said moving his eyes up and down to see her fully. "Yeah, and will you wuit you're scaring me." Reba said as she headed for first period.

"Oh this oughta be interesting." Terry thought as he watched his best friend watch after Reba with amazement.

Now dating, Brock and Reba were fighting on the front porch and Reba slammed the door in his face. Brock stayed outside all night and fell asleep on the chair outside the door.

"Come on, we can go to our fav spot down by the creek, as an apology for me being so dumb." Brock said. "Ok." Reba answered.

The two were lying in the grass and were holding hands looking up at the stars and it must've been at least two in the morning. "Brock, promise me, you'll always love me." Reba said. Brock only smiled and kept gazing up at he stars.

RHBH4EVER RHBH4EVER RHBH4EVER RHBH4EVER

A few years have gone and come around

we were sittin' at our favorite spot in town

when you looked at me

got down on one knee

take me back to the time

when we walked till the aisle

our whole town came

and our mamas cried

and you said I do

and I did too

Take me home where we met so many years before where we'd rock our baby's on that very front porch after all this time

You and I

And I'll be 87 you'll be 89

I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky

Oh my my my

A 23 year old Reba and a 25 year old Brock sat on a wall thinking about the weeks past events. "Poor Terry, we really mad him upset." Reba said. "Well at least now I can ask you my question." Brock said sliding off the wall and getting on one knee.

Reba covered her mouth and teears streamed down her face. "Reba McKinney, will you marry me?" Brock asked showing her a diamond ring. "Yes." Reba said and jumped into his arms.

The two said "I do" a few months later and all of the town came and Helen and Elizabeth cried.

"All right Brock I've had enough of your and BJ's whining! Now out before I lose it!" A present day Reba yelled to Brock. "But, but.." Brock stammered. "OUT!" Reba said tears rolling down her red face from being so angry.

"Hey wait." Brock said as he stood in the doorway. He pulled Reba by her waist close to him and Reba looked inro his shining blue eyes and he looked into her green eyes and kissed her. "And by the way." Brock said getting close to ear and whispered "I never stopped." He walked down the steps and Reba was smiling as she watched him walk away, the man she would always love, no matter how angry she got at him.

* * *

If you can remember what Reba had asked in the middle, you'll understand what he meant. I was thinking about a follow up, and it would be longer after the kiss between Brock and Reba, maybe called Savin' Me, but I'm sure this sucks and don't worry, I'm like write up to here shows hand up to throat with Take me there, so tell me what you think. 


End file.
